Una Sorpresa Lamentable
by Gwendolyn Shepherd
Summary: Mi primer AU. Edward y Bella se encuentran tranquilamente viendo una película en su casa,pero una sopresa arruinara su noche y tal vez sus vidas.
1. Parte 1

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino no estaría aquí. Son de la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer.

Me encontraba con mi querido esposo, acostados en nuestra cama abrazados viendo una película como todos los fines de semana, esta vez le toco a él escoger la película; lamentablemente para mi desgracia, escogió una de terror, y sí, lo admito, soy una miedosa, odiaba esas películas y más cuando mi lindo esposo me hacia bromas durante la película, me encontraba abrazada fuertemente a él mientras veíamos cuando el asesino entraba a una habitación a matar a la protagonista; me sobresalté al sentir unas manos que me apretaban fuertemente la cintura pero al escuchar la carcajada de mi esposo y sentir que temblaba debajo de mi debido a la risa no pude evitar golpearlo en el hombro por su "pequeña" bromita.

-¡Edward! ¡Para de hacer eso!-le dije algo molesta.

-Lo siento, amor –me miró con una expresión que decía que no lo sentía- es solo que te ves tan tierna y linda asustada –me dijo mientras acariciaba mis largos cabellos castaños. No pude evitar sonrojarme, sabía que después de casi un año de casados (ya que mañana cumplíamos el año),no debía ser así, pero era algo que no podía evitar; sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras…ocasionaban eso y más en mí.

Acarició mi mejilla sonrojada y me miró a los ojos con esas bellas esmeraldas que me cautivaban me acercó a su cara y me dio un suave y dulce beso, el cual se volvió un poco apasionado; nos separamos por un extraño sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté con cierto temor en la voz.

-De seguro fue la película-contestó Edward restándole importancia y dispuesto a besarme de nuevo. En ese momento se escuchó otra vez el extraño ruido y notamos que provenía de la sala.

-Quédate aquí, iré a investigar- me ordenó Edward cortante mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta, al estar en el marco de está volvió y me ordenó seriamente- No vayas a salir de aquí, Bella- en sus ojos se reflejaba cierto temor, pero se dio media vuelta y al salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta. Hice caso omiso a lo que me ordenó y caminé hacia la puerta y ví que Edward estaba en el comedor; caminé hacia él y me posicioné a su lado. Sintió mi presencia y se volteó y me miro fijamente.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación! – me gritó por lo bajo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no voy a quedarme ahí solamente preocupándome por ti –contesté frunciendo el ceño con un tono molesta, gritando también por lo bajo.

Se escuchó de nuevo un ruido, era un ladrón que estaba revisando los gabinetes y cajones de la sala. Descolgué el teléfono de la cocina y marqué el número de la policía, mientras hacía esto vi como Edward se acercaba a la puerta que conectaba la sala con el comedor.

-¡No, Edward, no lo hagas! –pero ya era demasiado tarde, Edward había salido por la puerta y comenzó a forcejear con el ladrón; veía como se peleaban y alcance a decirle al policía que había un ladrón en mi casa, que vinieran rápido y colgué. Sabía que rastrearían el número y vendrían. Vi como Edward era derrumbado por el ladrón quedando semi-consiente, en ese instante salí del comedor y tomé un jarrón rompiéndolo en la cabeza del ladrón el cual se tambaleó y se volteó hacia mí, con una ira en sus ojos impresionante; sacó una navaja de sus bolsillos dispuesto a matarme, lo miré con temor mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándome. En ese momento Edward se levantó del suelo y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo con el ladrón, en ese instante ocurrió algo terrible e inimaginable. Lo vi todo casi en cámara lenta, Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cayó al suelo, con su camiseta manchada de la sangre que salía de su abdomen. El ladrón asustado por lo que había hecho, salió corriendo rápidamente de la casa, encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba, un par de patrullas de policías, listos para arrestarlo.

Volví mi vista a Edward y me arrodillé a un lado de su cuerpo semi-inconsciente, lo abrase y comencé a sollozar sobre él, sin importar si me manchaba, solo pensaba en él.

-Be-lla…-me miró y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla- t-e A-am-o- me dijo entrecortadamente por que le costaba hablar y en ese instante, perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Edward! ¡No! ¡No me hagas esto, por favor! –grité volviendo a abrazar su cuello y sollozando de nuevo.

Bueno,Muchas gracias por leer y le aviso que habrá segundo capitulo,solo que no se cuando lo suba. Dejen reviwes y lo subiré.

Un beso vampiríco y un gran abrazo de oso

Bells


	2. Parte 2

**Disclamer: **_Los personajes no eme pertenecen ,la historia sí, así que por favor les pido que no la copien en otro lugar._

_Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo y el final de esta pequeña historia, espero que la disfruten y nos leemos abajo._

**Capitulo dos:**

_4 años después:_

Flash Back:

Saqué el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de mi suegro, Carlisle.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!-grité sollozando-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? –Me contesto preocupado-Es Edward, Carlisle… -contesté mientras se escuchaba mi llanto- ¿Qué paso con él? –Me pregunto aun preocupado.- Él, él fue herido por un ladrón, Carlisle y se está muriendo –dije con tristeza aun llorando- Voy para allá –dijo rápidamente y escuche una puerta cerrarse y el rugir de un motor de auto encendido- Trata de calmarte, Bella te veré en unos minutos- y dicho esto colgó.

Fin Flash Back.

Sí, habían pasado 4 largos años desde aquel incidente, un día muy trágico aun recuerdo perfectamente cuando Carlisle me dio la mala noticia.

Flash Back:

Entré corriendo a la sala del hospital buscando a Carlisle, hasta que lo divisé saliendo de una habitación y corrí hacia él - ¿Cómo está Edward, Carlisle?-pregunté muy preocupada, había salido inmediatamente de mi casa y traía en mi cara las lagrimas secas de unos momentos atrás.-Está muy delicado, Bella. A perdido demasiada sangre y no sabremos si llegué a salvarse.-me explicó con mucha tristeza, era su hijo y no quería perderlo.- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo, Carlisle? –Supliqué, quería ver a Edward, ver como estaba.- Claro, ven conmigo-me dijo con voz calmada ye me guio a una habitación blanca, al llegar y ver a Edward ahí recostado, inconsciente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo, las cuales rodaron por mis mejillas.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a su cama y tome con delicadeza su mano, mientras de reojo vi como Carlisle se iba, sentí que Edward apretaba mi mano y abría poco a pocos los ojos.

-Bella, yo…lo lamento. Todo esto fue mi culpa –me dijo entrecortadamente, ya que le costaba un poco hablar debido a la herida, puse dos de mis dedos en sus labios y lo hice callar-Shh, nada de esto fue tu culpa, calma, ya verás que todo estará bien –dije con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, en ese momento no sabía cuánto me equivocaba.

-Sí, así será, Bella…Te amo…-me dijo con una sonrisa y apretó levemente mi mano, entonces perdió la inconsciencia, al ver eso, salí de la habitación corriendo, buscando a Carlisle-¡Carlisle!, ¡Edward está mal! –grité cuando lo encontré el salió corriendo directo a la habitación y yo le seguí, pero no me dejaron entrar a la habitación. Me senté en una silla cercana a la habitación y espere a que Carlisle saliera, luego de unos minutos, que para mi parecieron una eternidad llena de angustia, salió, me paré rápidamente de la silla y me acerqué a él -¿Cómo está Edward, Carlisle? –pregunté preocupada mirándolo ya que algo me decía que no estaba del todo bien, él me miro con tristeza y contestó mi pregunta- Bella..Edward, a muerto –sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y abracé a Carlisle llorando, Edward había muerto.

Fin de Flash Back.

Después de eso, solo recordaba que me había desmayado y cuando desperté en el consultorio de Carlisle el me había revisado y me dijo que el desmayo se había debido a que yo tenía dos meses de Embarazo. En ese momento no supe que hacer, pero acepte la noticia y Carlisle y Esme, su esposa, me ayudaron a salir adelante. Claro que lamentaba con todo mi corazón la muerte de mi esposo, pero tenía como recordarlo por medio de nuestro hijo, que era la viva imagen de su padre, y así como lo amaba a él, amaba a nuestro hijo.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! –La voz de mi niño me hizo salir de mis recuerdos para verlo entrar corriendo hacia mí, regresaba de estar unos días en casa de sus abuelos como lo hacía cada mes-¡Anthony! –dije emocionada y lo tome en mis brazos cuando llego hasta mi, sí, él se llamaba igual que su padre, Edward Anthony, y era completamente igual a él, cabello color bronce, siempre despeinado, los mismos rasgos de la cara y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que demostraban emoción, también le encantaba la música y estaba aprendiendo a tocar piano en honor a su padre. Él sabía de su padre y también sabía que su padre lo amaba y él lo quería de la misma forma, aunque nunca lo conoció, mientras lo recordaba, sentí una brisa cocar suavemente contra mi cara, y traía el aroma de él, de Edward, sonreí y susurré- Yo también te amo, más que nunca –y abracé fuertemente a nuestro hijo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Si, aun amaba a Edward, por el murió por salvarme a mí, murió por qué me amaba y yo nunca podía olvidarlo a él, y también sabía que él nunca me olvidaría…

**FIN**

_Merezco ¿aplausos?, ¿tomatazos?, no me odien u.u se que no querían que matara a Edward, pero así las cosas deben ser…bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado .Veré si pronto subo una nueva historia que se llamará "¿Cómo Romeo y Julieta?", espero que se pasen a leerla en cuanto la suba. Sin más por el momento, me despido._

_Un beso vampírico y un gran abrazo de oso Emmett:_

_Bells _


End file.
